Reflections
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Grace is rich. Head of her sisters, part of at least 4 different groups, Peace and quiet- what else could she want? Nothing. That is, until, a mysterious army who dubbed themselves, 'The Thieves Guild', burns down her house and robs her of her sisters, leaving her with a rather irratated enderman who didn't attack her, and an almost broken iron sword. Rated T for cussing&fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

Her hair ruffled in the evening breeze. The dress fluttered, still on its hanger. She had no intention of taking it off and wearing it, the thing was hideous. Instead, she had on a pair of jeans and a fancy t-shirt on, letting the night air sink in to her skin, letting her body get used to it.

Grace was not beautiful- she was simply pretty. Just that. Blond hair, blue eyes. Her mother's reflection, just younger and more relaxed. Her eyes slowly blinked, shimmering off the moonlight, creating an aura of blue waves in the air. Her hair was down, swaying evermore to the wind's beat.

As she watched the sky from the balcony of their house, Grace looked down at her two sisters, Justice and Faith. Hope would be wandering in the woods somewhere, she supposed. And she was fine with that, as long as Hope didn't come back injured.

Justice and Faith had been practicing swordfighting, and it was clear that Faith was better. Now they were trying archery- Justice won here. Faith was fairly good, but not nearly as skilled as Justice was. They had ran- both of them were good there, but Justice won 2 out of 3 races. In parkour, Faith had gotten past the Advanced course first, with a very hungry Justice still at the 6th jump.

Hope came crashing through the trees, screaming that she found diamonds. Grace laughed, because Hope had only found diamonds once- and they dropped in lava. Most likely, she had bought these, because one or two diamonds were cheap in town. Grace watched and Hope tore them out of her backpack, then some gold, iron, coal, and redstone. Then, finally, a whole stack of lapiz. Grace then knew that at least the gold was mined- lapiz, per stack, was around 1250$. More than Hope was allowed to spend.

Hope skipped inside their mansion- it was practially a replica of where the mayor lived in Gruends. About 20 levels high, and 10 rooms wide, then 30 rooms long, it was one of the biggest houses that was not owned by the government or adults. Technically, Grace, at 17, should be considered and adult. Hope would be next, at 15, then Justice or Faith at 14. Then finally, their littlest sister, Millie, at 7. Grace doubted that anyone would try and kill them all to get the house, much less kid-nap them. But it had happened once before...

Justice suddenly ran into the trees, leaping, but not her usually estatic way. No, this was a rather even set of jumps, and eventually she was out of Grace's sight. Faith squealed and dashed towards the house, Hope appearing beside Grace, blond hair flying. her green eyes flew over the landscape, able to see any signs of both mob and human life. She screamed after a moment and clasped Grace like a teddy bear, terrified. Grace began to feel the reflected fear, and this was a first.

Grace knew Hope never got scared, and if she did, it was not good. She stiffened like a board- her face grew rigid, her hair ceased to ruffle, even her skin turned a paler shade than it was before. Hope sensed these changes in her older sister and tightly grasped her arm, trying to bring Grace back to her senses before she passed out. She yelled. She pinched. But the only thing that worked was holding her nose and waiting for her to try and breathe.

Faith appeared just as Grace was crouched, gasping. Hope then saw something human crash through the trees. Far away...but one figure. And just as that figure burst onto the plain, groups of hundreds followed from farther off. By that time, Grace was up, bow retrived, and fear running through her. The string was drawn, and the arrow flew! But all in vain, for it was _swatted_ away!

Hope suddenly gasped, then fell limply to the floor. A slight hissing occured, which made Grace stiffen more. And the fabled creeper came right up to Hope. The girl, however, shakily stood up after it hissed again, then followed it out of the house. Grace was appaled, because Hope was terrified of mobs, creepers most. And yet there she was, trotting after one! Faith suddenly leaped over the edge of the balcony, yelling. Her sword was angled to the point where only a touch could be sufficient. A row of archers fired, at least 20 of them. She blocked any life-threatning ones with her sword. One, however, was late...

...And another arrow coming from the side shot it away. Then, Faith scampered to the edge of the brush, where a small flash of white and a little sound of bones announced her going. A skeleton? Now, Grace was stumped. Why in the damned hell were her sisters going after mobs?! As if to prove her point, Justice galloped after a zombie and fled. That's when Grace felt a little tug at her pocket. Her littlest sister, Millie, was clinging to her shirt. Grace gave a short sigh of relief, because Millie had to stay here. No leaving here, it was too dangerous. But then, yet 2 more mobs showed up that hadn't been here before.

The teleporting of an enderman, the tiny leap of a slime. Grace went limp, and Millie tugged harder, pulling the shirt. Instead of the usual warbling that followed an enderman's apperance, a voice did.

"You...the taller one." A black hand laid on her shoulder. She stiffened. "Turn around." And she turned, slowly. A few clicks from the slime and Millie turned.

Grace found herself face to face with an enderman. But he didn't attack. Instead, he grabbed her hand and turned away, teleporting to the other side of the house. Grace didn't feel dizzy, but instead felt tired. Another zip. She turned around to see Millie, tiny slime in her arms, running away. And it was the first smell of smoke that told her her house was on fire. It only took one more bout of teleporting to knock her out cold.

llllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Done. This story will not be updated until Late May/ Early June. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hallo! Finally updating my stuff...:P Enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Grace's POV

My eyes flipped open. Every muscle screamed with pain, my head was spinning, and my throat was salty with nasuea. A long burn was stretched across my leg, and an arrow hole gaped at my ribs. I was not tired, and none of these injuries could cause infection. I just happened to look behind me to see the enderman, under a tree, mildly sleeping. I wondered why, then I remembered. I'm technically 130 pounds, no wonder lugging my heavy weight around made him tired. His eyes are shut, and soft breathing is coming from him. I make my way to my knees, the world refusing to stop spinning, and the nasuea slowly and regrettingly making its way down my throat.

He stirrs, and I freeze. I look away, but look back a moment later to be pierced by his violet eyes. To my amazement, he looks away, heaving a sigh. I stare blindly, wondering 'what the hell', and at the same time looking away for a split second. I don't get hit, even though I can feel his eyes staring through me. I look back for a moment, seeing his curiousity at what I'm doing. So, I carefully get up, and check my backpack. It's got an iron sword used one too many times for safe use, and a few cooked steaks. I'm not hungry, but I put the sword in my toolbelt and I walk over to the nearest tree. I begin to punch it arbitrarily, thinking of before. Mom and I used to do what I'm doing now...

_Look, Mom. I'm back at the start, punching trees. Like we did, remember? When we first g-_ My thoughts were interrupted by the enderman getting up and looking at me, then at the tree he was under, then he punched it once. I punched the last block of wood on mine, and he repeatedly punched his until one block came out. He picked it up, then struck down the rest of the tree with it. It was interesting.

He'd look up, hit the block, then watch it fall into his hand, marking the little block of wood's number one higher. Soon, he'd teleported to another tree, hitting it over and over until it too was gone. Shaded area to shaded area, he went. Eventually he looked back at me, and I went to a new tree to start again. I kept looking over at him,wondering why he was doing this.

When I saw he'd knocked down around 20 trees, I waled back to one I hadn't broken yet, then slumped down against the trunk, pulling out a stack of birch wood. I crafted that into planks, then made 2 crafting tables. Not one for now and one in case, one for me and one for him. Come to think of it, I really want to give him a name if he doesn't already have one...

I place down one crafting table right in front of where he just teleported to, then one in front of me. I take another stack of wood and slowly shape it into planks. He copies me, and then we make sticks. I make a pick and an axe, he makes an axe then a shovel. I'm betting he knew what to do here, so I make a shovel of my own and dig down. It's got a three block high entry way, and it's the same all the way down 10 blocks. By that time we've reached stone. I mine a 20X15 room with a four block high ceiling. The enderman helped me with that one, I could hardly reach the ceiling other than throwing my pick up and waiting for it to fall back down.

It was midday when we had finished, and I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, but my movement made them open. I worked up the energy to ask the question burning inside me ever so slightly, to stop the blaze before it burnt anything else...

"Why- why haven't you attacked me yet? I've been looking at you, like now, but nothing's happening...and i'm sincerely trying to figure out what the hell just happened before I was knocked out." I get no other answer than his other arm wrapping around me. A tear. Mom said that she always loved how cute the mobs would look when chibi-fied with cute little quotes, like for the creeper- 'Free Hugs'. I smiled, and she always tried avoided killing mobs. Once, she even cried when a man from a certain town killed a creeper that was about to explode. She gave me the gunpowder, sobbing. I taught Hope, Faith, Justice, and Millie to follow in her footsteps. I had been horrified when I saw her die...and I just barely saved Millie from sharing the same fate. I had cried and cried and cried that day, and I was still mourning at night. I got shot twice by a skeleton before it realized I didn't care to hurt it, and then I was left alone.

Then, I slip my hand into his just as the real tears begin to pour out. However, the moment I take his hand, A burst of violet and black light ripped through the air around us, then faded. My hair was now tinged a deep purple and black, but it still had the quality blond hair. I found myself shaking, and I composed myself.

"What was that..." I gasped. The same deep voice from last night had just come from the enderman, who hadn't spoken a word since I woke up. His eyes stared at me, demanding explanation.

"How come I can hear you?" Oh, Notch. I can hear enderman. Something tells me that more than just pretty lights went on in that touch. But how come I had heard him last night?

"Don't ask me. I have no more idea of that than you do. And yes, more than pretty lights went on.

"Something may have happened that may prove to be useful later on." She sucked in her breath as he touched her hair, stroking it softly. "And I'm pretty sure your hair didn't just turn a different color for no reason." I realized his eyes were a lot more blue than before.

"Your eyes are more...bluish..." My voice trails off, and he looks into my eyes.

"Yours are more purple." I try to imagine my shade of eyecolor, and I take out a small compact mirror from a secret pocket in my pack. I flip it open, staring at the ocean of bluish-purple waves in my eyes. The still waves begin to move, as the blue shimmered in the small bit of daylight coming from outside. Mom. I hear her voice in my head...

_'It's nothing to worry about, Grace- let's go. We need to go home before nightfall...'_ My eyes were glistening in the mirror, which I shoved to the enderman. He examined it for the split second my eyes were still opened, then I broke down crying.

"I have a name, you know." And a starry sky with the moon handing directly above the viewer. Midnight.

llllllllllllllllll

A/N: Welp! Another chapter done, how do you like that? Midnight. :P

alla: Why u guys no review? _0-0_

They're about to go and read TBBSASA, RIGHT?!

alla: Yeah..I'll go work on that...*runs off awkwardly*


	3. Chapter 3

Why hello! First review gotten YAAAA :) Enjoy chapter 3!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Faith's Journey

Her legs screamed in protest against more running. More. Notch, she was going to collapse soon if she didn't get some sort of food...the constant clanking of bones was a little irritating, admitted, but it was alright as long as she made it to a shelter by day. She tried ignore both her hunger and the noise. Tried.

Another few steps, though, was too much. She collapsed onto the ground, panting.

"Hold up!" The clatter of bones came to a stop as she gasped for breath. After a few moments, her breathing was normal, but she was still sweating. Then, she choked on her intake of air. Something hit her on the back, not violently, but trying to help her. When she finally stopped, a small, "Thanks," came out, but no more. Then, she slolwy started to walk again, and then walking turned to running. The clatter continued throughout the forest as they ran.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Grace PoV

I nodded, getting the message. He looked me over, then asked something.

"What is your name, exactly?" I felt my stomach twist. My full name. God, this isn't going to be fun..

"Umm. Grace Neru...do I have to say last name?" He nodded, and I groaned. "I guess...it's-" A loud noise went off outside. I leapt up, and plugged the hole all the way. I even tried smelting tome cobble. And I got two layers up before I heard the dirt being broken. I went to the general direction and blocked it off. Soon, it was just a 2 block wide, 3 block tall area where I was smooshed against the wall and Midnight, who was about to suffocate.

The few dirt blocks were broken. I shoved Midnight closer to the noise and slowly broke another column myself. I continued to do this until I had a 4x3 area, having blocked off the previous area. I slumped against the wall, taking small and silent breaths. Then, a muffled voice came through.

"20 by 20's enough for now, right? We'll stay here until the thieves are gone, ok?" A meow came through, and a tinkling laughter." I kept the most important stuff in my boot...but why would such a large number of thieves be looking for me? I'm a little lawbreaker myself...this is bullshit..." Immediantly I recognized friend instead of foe. I'd heard both that laugh and that voice before. I broke off another few columns, leaving the girl silent. When I finally broke through, she gasped.

"Grace! Is that you?" She leapt up, dropped her sword, then looked down. I knew why, given.

"Don't worry, that's Midnight. He helped me," I explain. Amanda, a member of the Sky army with me. She's still scared, but I grab her wrist to stop her from grabbing her sword. "Calm down. I'll even hug him, for you. Ok?" She gives me a whimper, but when I let go of her wrists, she backs up to her siamese cat, who is called Sophie. I then have a reason to hug Midnight, as all 4 of us jump due to the amount of yelling overhead. Then, footsteps go right over the middle...over me and Midnight...and then, someone falls on our heads and I scream. Next thing I know, a boot's being dug into my face. It lifts again, I scream, and it comes down, submitting me to the dark of unconscoiusness.

_I hope Midnight and Amanda are alright..._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Faith's Journey

Finally, they found an old, beaten down shack with a few torches on the wall, showing someone else had been there recently, but longer ago than a week. Dust coated the walls, everything. The entire place was one big fluffy brown box.

"Gives you a sense of clastruaphobia, doesn't it?"

"More than that, more like the feeling the roof's gonna fall in, which by the looks of it probably will." Emily stepped fowards, bow raised. Faith's hand caught her and dragged her back to the doorway.

"Now, hold on. The floor might break too...can I have those ladders?"

lllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Woot! :P 2 reviews and I'm uploading 2 chapters today! :DDD YUSS :P hooray for my nerdiness :P


End file.
